How To Be Murdered By Your Brother for Dummies
by Jayla728
Summary: Jayla Curtis has always had acceptable grades. Except when she doesn't study for her science tests. How is Superman going to react to this one?


**Anyone in the mood for a Curtis sister one-shot? I am! Enjoy this! :)**

My heart pounded as I stepped onto the sidewalk in front of my house, clutching my book bag. The doors shut behind me and the school bus pulled away from the curb. I slowly walked up my driveway to the front door and climbed the porch steps. Carefully, I pulled open the screen door and stepped inside the house.

Two-Bit had somewhere to be after school, Ponyboy had track, Johnny had to go home, Steve had to work, and Dally had a fight to get to. That's why I was stuck riding the school bus that day. Usually, I would have dreaded a ride home with a bunch of Socs throwing paper wads and firing insults my way, but today I was grateful. At least it meant I'd be the only one here until my brothers came home.

I took my backpack to my bedroom and came back to the kitchen. There was a note on the table:

_ Jayla,_

_ Sodapop will be home at four-thirty. I get off early, so I'll see you at five. Please do your homework when you get home and stay in the house. Don't answer the door unless it's one of the gang. Soda will start supper when he gets home._  
_ Love,_

_ Darry_

A wave of panic ran through me. I had less time to prepare than expected. Instead of getting a piece of chocolate cake for a snack like I had planned, I ran back to my room and grabbed my homework. I took a seat at the kitchen table and began to suffer through mind-numbing Algebra problems and a five-page History essay due in two weeks.

When I'd finished the work load for the day, it was already four. I hopped up and began doing the dishes I'd neglected to do at breakfast. Once every last dish was washed, dried, and put away, I moved on to the living room.

I gathered up the empty beer bottles placed randomly around the room (no doubt Two-Bit's doing) and threw them in the trash can. Then, I wiped down the coffee table, television, and end tables with the duster. I vacuumed the floors and straightened everything up. I lined up scattered shoes by the door. Then, I stood back to admire my work.

It looked nice, but just the living room and kitchen weren't enough.

I ran as fast as I could down the hall to my room and began cleaning that, too. I was right in the middle of organizing my book shelf when I heard the front door open.

"Jayla, I'm home!" Sodapop's voice rang out from the living room. I froze and dropped the book I was holding, my heart pounding.

"I'm in my room!" I shouted back rather reluctantly. I heard a pair of feet move closer to my bedroom. Sodapop walked in, a big grin on his face.

"There you are!" He said as he came over to hug me. "The living room looks really nice. How was school?"

"It- it was good," I stammered. "How was work?"

"Real good," Soda replied. "I'm going to start supper. What do you want tonight?"

I immediately thought of Darry's favorite foods. "Can we have fried chicken and baby carrots?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, grinning. "Darry will like that." He left the room. I continued organizing my bookshelf. After I'd finished, I straightened my vast collection of stuffed animals. Finally, I made up my bed. I was finished cleaning my room and I was pretty sure Darry would approve.

I grabbed a thick book from my shelf without looking at the cover and went back to the kitchen. Sodapop was frying chicken strips in a pan. I sat down at the table and opened my book, trying to focus on the tiny print swimming in front of my eyes.

The front door slammed, and I felt a jolt to my heart. Darry was home. I reverted my attention to the book in my hand and tried to make it look like I was reading as Darry came into the kitchen along with a sweaty Ponyboy.

"Hey, everyone!" He said cheerfully. I glanced up.

"Hi, Darry," I said nervously. "How was work?"

"Work was fine," he said. "How was school?"

"Fine," I said. "You want some water, Pony?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Ponyboy panted as he took a seat. "Track practice was rough."

I filled a glass with cold tap water and handed it to my brother. He took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Jayla, are you reading a dictionary?" Darry asked, eyeing the book I'd left on the table. I looked at the cover. Sure enough, it said "English Dictionary, First Edition" in bold red print.

"Er, yeah," I said. "I'm looking up a word for, uh... a story I'm writing."

"Is it for school?" Darry asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's, um, just a thing I'm doing for fun."

"I'd love to read it when you're finished." Darry told me with a smile.

"Uh, sure. Okay." I replied, racking my brain for ideas for a story to write. Sodapop turned off the stove.

"Can you two set the table?" He asked me and Pony. We nodded and went over to the cabinets. I took a stack of plates and silverware while Ponyboy busied himself with cups and a carton of juice. I set the table and Pony brought over the grape juice. Everyone took a seat as Soda set the food down in the middle of the table.

"Soda, dinner looks wonderful," Darry said, scooping food onto his plate. "Chicken and carrots is my favorite."

"Don't thank me, Jayla was the one who requested it." Soda told him. Darry grinned at me and I began eating.

"Did you finish your homework?" Darry asked me. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Did you get your science test back today?"

I choked on a bite of carrot and Soda slapped me on the back. Coughing and spluttering, I took a large gulp of juice and gasped for breath. My eyes streaming, I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I did." I said, my heart beating fast. There was no use lying, Darry would only call the school to find out when I'd get it back.

"How did you do?" Darry asked. I gulped.

"Well, I..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "Darry, don't freak out because Mr. Porter said I could still pass the class..."

Darry narrowed his eyes. "What was your grade?" He asked. Sodapop and Ponyboy were watching the whole scene in silence, waiting to see what happened.

"It was a... 55..." I said quietly.

Darry's eyes widened. "You made an F?!"

"I can still bring my grade up to a low C if I do some extra assignnments!" I said frantically. "I can still pass the class!"

"You still FAILED a test!" Darry shouted.

"I... I know, but..." I stumbled over my words and my breathing quickened. "I'm really sorry!"

"You should be!" Darry said. "What were you doing the night before the test when you should have been studying?"

"I was at the movies with Angela." I admitted.

"I knew that girl would end up being a bdad influence on you!" he griped. "Well, you can kiss movies goodbye because you're grounded until you can pull your grade up." he replied angrily.

"Aw, Darry!" I groaned. "That's going to take forever!

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you put movies and fun before your education,"Darry replied. "Starting now, no movies, no going out, no dessert, no music, and no television until I see some drastic improvement in your grade."

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll go to my room."

"I said you were grounded, not that you had to skip dinner."

"I'm not that hungry anymore," I said. "May I be excused?"

"You can if you're going to study."

"I will," I said, trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "I'm... I'm still really sorry, though."

"Yeah, you mentioned that," he replied dryly. "Go on. Get to studying." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, okay." I replied, trudging to my room. I sat down on my bed and got my science textbook out of my bag. Sighing, I opened it and started to read. Darry was really overreacting. There was no way I was ever going to fail a test again. I'd hate to see what he'd do to me if I did. So much for chicken and baby carrots.

**This was just something I wrote one day when I was bored. Did you like it?**


End file.
